1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to computer systems, and more particularly to a personal computer equipped with a built-in printer and a system and method for using that computer to print information on items of various sizes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over that past several decades, the personal computer has proven to be an indispensable tool for performing a variety of personal and business applications. Through the personal computer, for example, offices now enjoy automated accounting and word processing capabilities, archive large amounts of data, and perform inventory analysis with pinpoint accuracy. On a more personal level, the personal computer allows users to access the internet, keep track of personal finances, and play video games. In short, the personal computer has become ubiquitous in everyday life, making its absence inconceivable for all practical purposes.
Most recently, notebooks have emerged as the preferred form of the personal computer. These "portable" computers are advantageous because they integrate the traditionally separate features of a desktop computer (e.g., CPU, display, and keyboard) into a single, easy-to-carry unit. One drawback of this type of computer, however, is that it is not yet fully integrated in terms of the hardware needed to function as a portable office. For example, while a disk drive, keyboard, and display are standard features on a notebook, a printer is not. Notebook users, and especially those on travel, are therefore forced to take alternative and often time-consuming steps to print the documents they need. These steps most typically include searching for a surrogate office equipped with a printer, e-mailing documents to secretaries for remote printing, or simply waiting until a printer conveniently becomes available. This is particularly troublesome to persons who require hard copies of their work on an immediate basis. See, for example, the article "Get Up and Go" in Fortune: Technology Guide, Summer 2000 issue.
Second generation notebook computers have been designed with a built-in printer. One such notebook, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,320 to Agata, is equipped with a paper transport path which passes underneath the entire length of a removable keyboard. Designing the transport path in this manner makes the Agata notebook undesirable for a number of reasons.
First, integrating the transport path into the Agata computer requires substantial re-alignment of the internal electronics of the notebook. The disk drive and processing circuits, for example, must be moved to non-standard positions in order to accommodate the internal battery, printhead, feed rollers and other components of the printer. This makes the Agata notebook expensive to manufacture, which translates into increased cost for the user. Re-alignment of components also increases the overall thickness and weight of the notebook, as specialized mounting plates are required to support the platen, printhead, and other printer components.
Second, integrating the transport path under the keyboard consumes virtually all the internal space of the Agata notebook. This severely limits the capability of the notebook to be upgraded with add-on or peripheral devices such as additional disk drives, PCMCIA cards, and other features which have proven to be desirable to many users, especially those in business.
Third, forming the transport path under the keyboard makes the processing circuits of the Agata computer hard to reach by technicians, which contributes to the cost and complexity of maintaining the notebook.
Fourth, the Agata patent makes clear that before printing, a user must remove the keyboard to adjust an internal paper guide to match the paper being printed on. This removal step is especially necessary in the case of envelopes and other odd-sized print items. Having to remove the keyboard adds process steps needed for printing, makes the notebook inconvenient to use, and increases its susceptibility to wear and damage.
A need therefore exists for personal computer having a built-in printer which represents an improvement over Agata-type notebooks in terms of convenience, cost, versatility, and efficiency to the user.